The Choice of Ivy
by Alex Maxwell
Summary: Okay, first actual story, so it's pretty bad. Let's see... It takes place before Vanyel's time, and it's just a basic, run of the mill Valdamar story. I know, sounds exciting, right?
1. The Asassin's mistakes

Disclaimer: There's so much in here that isn't mine, I'll sum it up for you: If it looks familiar, it isn't mine. Are we clear? And all the stuff that's not mine, I promise to put it back where I found it in relatively good condition. So please don't sue. Chris: Yeah, she doesn't own anything. Dari: Not even the band-aids she's wearing. Alex: Hey now. It wasn't my fault. How was I supposed to know there was a cat under the quilt? Anyway, as I was saying... Warnings: There's violence, maybe a swear-word or two, and bad writing. You have been warned. As for anything else, I'll put it up as it happens. And now, my poor attempt at a fanfiction! Yay! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mycaelis sat quietly in a tree, contemplating his next target. "Target resides at middle of the North Tower, fourth window from the right," he thought to himself. "Unable to scale the wall," he mused, narrowing his eyes, the only visible part of him though the mass of black he wore. They sparked with an eerie violent light as he weighed all his options.  
Mycaelis had spent the better part of a week watching the window of his target and learning the patterns of the sentries and of the castle itself. To the casual observer, it would appear to be impossible to break in, but to the "Weeping Ivy", as Mycaelis was known, it was merely another challenge.  
Slipping silently out of the tree, he walked over to a small well, covered, appropriately enough, in dying ivy leaves. The cracked and moss- covered stones told him that this well hadn't been used in a very long time and his previous investigations proved this well to connect with the under ground waterways into the palace. His violet eyes narrowed as he perched on the side of the well, he waited. Sitting so still, a causal observer might think he was simply another shadow or even part of the well, but he had chosen his spot carefully, so there was no one around to make such an inspection.  
What he was waiting for became apparent soon. A flash of lightning and low rumble of thunder was the only warning before the sky let loose it's torrent of rain. Nodding to himself, Mycaelis let himself slide noiselessly into the aged well. The storm would no doubt drench everyone going to and from the castle, so the water he would leave would attract no significant attention.  
After sliding along the waterways, he climbed out of an unmanned part of a cellar's drain and slid into the shadows. His current uniform would attract unwanted notice and so he slid from darkness to darkness, waiting for and unlucky soul to walk past. His prey turned out to be a young kitchen boy. Sliding a length of razor wire between his hands, Mycaelis slid it easily around the boy's neck and pulled him into the shadows. His whispered apology was the last thing the kitchen boy heard and a single salty tear the last taste before the dark claimed him.  
After taking the boy's clothes, it was an absurdly simple matter to get into the Target's area. Abandoning the pilfered clothes that had been worn over his own, Mycaelis slid unnoticed into the Target's room. The storm raged outside pitch black windows as he approached the still figure on the bed, his steps making no sound on the rugs strewn about the floor. He paused over the bed and took a sharp breath as his Target rolled over in its sleep. The Target was a girl child! How could his informants have been that wrong? The Guild had a strict policy against killing children. He would have to abort the mission and head back. The informants would be disposed of in due time and the contract removed from this child's head. He turned as silently as he had entered and headed for the window and his route of escape.  
Mycaelis nodded. It was out of his hands now. He had gotten only a few steps before a shout drew his attention. That was when he realized he had spent a fraction too long looking down at the girl himself. The patrol of guards had returned and noticed something amiss. "Damnit," he cursed under his breath. "You really screwed this one up Mycaelis," he thought to himself as he turned slowly to face the advancing enemy.  
Sliding a bit of razor wire out between his hands, he gave a little wave and hopped right out the window. The guards seemed to have realized what Mycaelis already knew; the fall probably wouldn't kill him, though a few well placed arrows most certainly would. Keeping a hold on the wire he had attached to the window sill, Mycaelis slid down the rain slicked wall of the tower, the wire biting into the thick gloves he wore as his speed increased. Arrows finally began to rush past him. He managed to avoid them until one struck him in the shoulder, causing him to lose his grip and fall the rest of the way down. Upon impact, something in his side made a sick crunch and Mycaelis' world grayed at the edges.  
Ignoring the pain and the way something dug into his side, Mycaelis quickly leapt to his feet and started to lope across an open field toward a small wooded area. A few more arrows shot past him, two more hitting its mark, one just below his shoulder blade and one that pierced the side of his thigh. He could hear an advancing guard behind him and muttered a few more curses before reaching the shelter of the trees. He could find a quite place in here to hide and nurse the wounds he had gained.  
Stopping and hiding near a small stream, Mycaelis waited patiently for his pursuers to pass, shouting instructions to one another, and giving him a good idea of what they were doing and how long it would take them. He slid easily down the bank and sat there for a moment, trying to catch his breath without injuring his side any further. He then maneuvered himself into the icy water and taking a deep breath, wincing only slightly when a sharp stabbing pain hit him, Mycaelis reached up and violently pulled out the arrow in his shoulder.  
The world grayed again, and Mycaelis slid silently to his knees, unaware of the stream rushing past his waist now. The pouring rain was making the water rise, and he didn't have too much time to waste here. He pulled out his wire once more and reached up, ignoring the screaming of his body, and sliced off the protruding part of the arrow in his back. There was now way he could remove it without help, but anything jutting out of his body could be a fatal hindrance.  
Finally, he forced himself back onto the lower banks, letting his legs still sit in the water. The final arrow still sat in his leg and Mycaelis could feel the tip brushing up against bone. Closing his eyes and grasping the arrow's shaft, he took a deep breath and pulled.  
When he came to, he was on his back and the world still hadn't gone back to its usual, clear self. Points of spears and crossbows were shoved into his face and a large squad of men and women stood looming over him. He mentally sighed. "All that trouble and I have to die anyway," he thought. Mycaelis sighed softly and closed his eyes, resigning himself to his fate.  
That was when a loud crashing from beyond the armed guards drew his fading attention.  
::You will not!:: A strong voice overtook his thoughts. ::You will live because you are mine.:: For a moment, Mycaelis wondered whether a God was speaking inside his head, when his world suddenly narrowed down to two points of blue. He didn't notice the guards standing aside for a great white horse, he didn't hear all the mumbled comments and the shouts for healers. All he suddenly cared about was this beautiful blue that surrounded him and gave him such a feeling of belonging. These eyes wouldn't leave him, they wouldn't care about his past.  
::My name is Egidius and I Choose you, Mycaelis. I love you and I won't leave you,:: the voice whispered in his mind. And with the strength remaining him, Mycaelis began to cry silently as he returned this unconditional love with all his being.  
::Thank you,:: was all he managed as he reached up to touch the beautiful being above him. Then the world finally shifted from gray to a familiar deep black.  
  
R&R please. 


	2. Everlasting Ivy Leaves

Disclaimer...again: I own nothing! Leave me alone! Please!! Hmm...No real warnings this time. It's actually an even worse chapter than the first one. So all you people looking for a good laugh and someone who can make you feel better about your writing, read on!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For the first time in a very long time, Mycaelis woke up warm and feeling happier than he could ever remember feeling. Until the events of the previous night came back to him. His eyes snapped open and he sat up, ignoring the sharp pain in his side signaling healing bones. He had to get away; find a spot to send a message to the Guild and then die. You didn't get caught and live, those were the rules. An offended voice broke through his thoughts.  
  
::You mean to say I went through all that trouble to save you and now you'll just throw it all away?:: The voice seemed more amused than it's harsh words suggested. ::If that's how you're going to be, then tell me why I saved your ungrateful rear in the first place?:: Mycaelis looked wildly around. The voice couldn't have come from inside his mind, could it?  
  
::It could and it is,:: said the voice. ::And it does work both ways, so go on, and give it a try.::  
  
::What,:: he paused, surprised at the ease this type of communication was. ::What's going on?::  
  
::Ah," came the voice again. ::Glad you joined the conversation.:: Again, that feeling of a smile. ::My name is Egidius, but please, call me Edi. Just about everyone else does, unless I'm in trouble.:: The mind voice had a feel of embarrassment. ::Anyway, I'm your Companion now.:: It, no, he, corrected Mycaelis, sounded quite proud.  
  
::Companions are only bonded to Heralds,:: he replied. ::I've read all about it back at the Keep.:: He shook his head, then winced when it caused the room to swim a little. ::They are good and pure beings. Don't you know what I am?:: He couldn't believe that something synonymous with good would want to associate itself with something like him.  
  
::Yes, I do know.:: The voice didn't sound playful or amused now, but the voice was tinted with something he couldn't identify right away. ::I know everything about you, the good, and there is good there, don't deny it; and the bad. I know you inside and out and I still love you.:: Love. That's what that feeling was. Mycaelis swiped at his face for a moment, but Edi wasn't done.  
  
::You are my Chosen and we share a bond almost nothing can sever,:: here the voice stopped. When he began again, there was a slight edge of fear. ::Unless you want to break it.::  
  
The admission gave Mycaelis a shock. He sat back for a moment and closed his eyes. There, in the back of his mind was a feeling of completeness. This new presence in his mind gave him a feeling of being whole; of being a real person. He didn't know what to do about the Guild, but for now...  
  
::If you'll still have me despite my past,:; he said after a long moment. ::I do not wish to break this bond between us.:: The feeling of happiness that flooded him was so strong, even he couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Good to see you doing so much better young man." This new voice was definitely not in his head and within a second, Mycaelis was off the bed and crouched in a stance somewhere between fight and flight. An older woman stood before him, clothed in pure white and behind her stood a man who seemed the same age as the woman, only his robe was a deep green. "Calm down," she said, smiling in a bemused sort of way. "No one's going to hurt you. Sit back down." Unable to think of a way out that didn't involve further injury and perhaps death, Mycaelis did as he was told.  
  
She nodded and sat down across from him on a chair she had pulled out. "Now, my name's Tela. Herald Tela to you. And this," she gestured toward the man who was currently rummaging around in a trunk, "Is Healer Jespar. He's been the one taking care of you during your nap." That smile never left her face and it was more than a little unnerving. He became aware of the man, Jespar moving toward him. Shifting so both people were in his sight, Mycaelis narrowed his eyes, clearly warning the man to stay away from him.  
  
"Come off it lad," Jespar said, shaking his head. "I've seen worse glares. Now off with the shirt." Mycaelis' face had gone from wary to shock in a matter of moments and he was now looking at Jespar as though the man had lost his mind. Laughing, Jespar shook his head. "I've seen it all before son. Who do you think healed you up?" Tela nodded.  
  
"While he's doing that I wanted to ask you about," she began, but frowned a little when she noticed that Mycaelis had made no move to remove his shirt. "Look, the sooner you take off your top, the sooner you can put it back on." She and the young man simply stared at each other for a moment before Mycaelis decided it wasn't worth the effort to fight. So, wincing slightly, he reached up and unlaced the shirt he was wearing. It wasn't his and the design wasn't familiar so it took him a moment to get the laces undone, but when he'd finally gotten the shirt off, he was rewarded by a sharp breath from the Herald.  
  
He was used to reaction like that. He'd heard them all. From curses and gasps to prayer to a deity and beyond. The tattoos did that to people. So he turned his best bland look at the Herald and waited for her to say something, while keeping part of his attention on the Healer as well. He had always been a little wary of anyone that got that close to him.  
  
"Impressive," was the only thing Herald Tela said for a moment as her eyes traced along the lines of the tattoo. Ivy vines ran the length of his arms and crossed delicately over his entire torso, stopping only when they curled around his collar bones. Though he was wearing breeches, had he removed those as well, the Herald would have seen the design wind its way down his legs as well. The leaves covered most of his body, stopping only at the wrist and his neck. He bowed his head slightly in response.  
  
"As I was saying," she began once again, taking her eyes away from the tattoo and looking at his face. "I wanted to ask you about your business here the other night."  
  
::Chosen,:: came Edi's voice suddenly. ::Don't feel as though you must tell her anything if you don't wish.::  
  
::I didn't intend to,:: he replied.  
  
::I just don't want you to piss her off is all,:: said Edi. ::She can be pretty nasty when she wants.:: Mycaelis simply looked at her and said nothing.  
  
"Okay, no need to tell me everything." She shrugged. Mycaelis winced as the Healer hit a particularly sore spot. "What about your name, can you tell me that?"  
  
He nodded. "I am called Mycaelis." Herald Tela appeared to be waiting for something.  
  
"Don't want to tell me your last name?" Mycaelis frowned, though not out of anger; he was confused.  
  
"My last name? Do you mean the last name I went by before Mycaelis?"  
  
"No, I mean your family name? Do you have one?" Mycaelis shook his head.  
  
"I've never heard of such a thing." Tela nodded and made a soft noise.  
  
"I see," was all she would say before getting up and walking out of the room. Mycaelis watched her go then turned back to Jespar, who been prodding the spot on his leg where the third arrow had been, but was now looking at the door in confusion.  
  
"That was a fast interview," he said before smiling at the confused look on Mycaelis' face. "No problem. She's probably gone off to consult with the other High ranking Heralds." He tilted his head and gave Mycaelis a once over. "You've caused quite a stir young man, but no worries. Aside from me, Tela, and the King himself," Jespar laughed a little at Mycaelis' raised brow. "No one knows what you truly are."  
  
::Don't forget about me,:: piped up Edi from his mind. ::I know about you too.:: Sighing, Mycaelis shook his head and closed his eyes. Between people behaving as though they were the Goddess Herself and people (::and Companions::, he added, hearing Edi about to protest) being far too cheerful for him, the palace guards and their sharp weapons were looking quite appealing right about now.  
  
Once again: R&R and I'll be so very, very happy. Oh yes, thanks to fergiaj for being my very first reviewer. You're the best! 


End file.
